


Day 7: Festival

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après un festival, le jeune chanteur Jack Frost rentre dans sa chambre d'hôtel et trouve une jolie surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Festival

La musique résonnait jusque dans le ciel, la voix grave de Jack Frost, jeune chanteur à la popularité grimpante, se dispersant dans l'assistance devant lui. Sur le côté droit du public, un jeune homme l'observait chanter au milieu des fans, ses hanches bougeant involontairement au rythme de la chanson. Un sourire était collé à ses lèvres. Il en connaissait plus d'un qui tuerait pour être à sa place. Plus précisément, celle après le concert.

Jack ayant été invité à ce festival de musique, il n'avait pas a proprement parlé une loge à lui. C'est pourquoi, une fois son passage sur scène finit et quelques autographes et selfies distribués, il se rendit à son hôtel. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait un chauffeur privé, mais il n'était pas près de s'en plaindre. Il était fatigué après avoir chanter pendant près de deux heures, tantôt en solo, tantôt avec d'autres célébrités. C'était amusant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait se mettre en boule dans son lit et ne plus bouger jusqu'au lendemain. Lorsqu'il fut enfin à l'hôtel, il aurait pu s'endormir dans l'ascenseur si son garde du corps, ce cher Bunny, ne l'avait pas secoué une fois arrivé à son étage. Il l'avait conduit jusqu'à sa chambre et attendu qu'il ferme la porte derrière lui pour repartir.

Jack était adossé contre la porte, passant ses mains sur son visage, et tant pis pour son maquillage de scène qui était en train de se balader sur ses mains. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit des pas s'approchant de lui et sourit en relevant les yeux.

_Je savais que tu serais là.

L'auburn ne dit rien, souriant simplement, en s'approchant de lui. Il mit ses mains contre les hanches du jeune chanteur et l'embrassa. Jack le laissa faire, se réveillant un peu d'être à nouveau avec celui qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'il se dégagea de l'argenté, Hiccup lui prit la main et le conduisit vers la salle de bain. Jack trouva alors la baignoire remplit, prête à être utiliser, et sourit en s'approchant. Il y avait des pétales de roses flottant à la surface et toute la pièce sentait divinement bon.

_Tu sais toujours ce qu'il me faut quand il faut...

_Je savais que tu aurais besoin de te détendre après ce soir. Tu t'es tellement donné pour ce festival, j'ai bien vu que tu serais mort une fois ici.

Jack se retourna, touché par cette petite attention. Ce n'était pas grand chose, lui faire couler un bain chaud et parfumé, mais c'était ces petites détails qui faisaient qu'il l'aimait tant.

_Tu viens avec moi, hein ?

L'auburn sourit puis retira son t-shirt, qu'il balança sur le sol sans regarder, puis s'approcha de Jack, l'aida à se dévêtir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient ensemble dans la baignoire, Jack au creux des bras de son amant, qui caressait ses bras et épaules doucement. Jack avait sa tête sur l'épaule de l'auburn, son front contre son cou.

_T'endors pas dans l'eau.

_Tu seras là pour m'empêcher de me noyer, pas vrai ?

_Hum...

Il fit sembler de réfléchir, alors que le chanteur embrassait sa pomme d'Adam. Jack se tourna, passant son bras sous celui de l'auburn pour être à l'aise sans être face à lui.

_Si tu me laisses me noyer dans mon sommeil, tu seras arrêté par la police !

_Ils n'auraient aucune preuve.

_Les caméras de surveillance t'ont filmés, tu le sais bien.

_Je les effacerais avant de partir de l'hôtel.

_Et les employés qui t'ont vu ?

_Je les noierais dans cette baignoire.

Les épaules de l'argenté furent prise de tremblements alors qu'il riait contre le cou plus foncé.

_Tout ça, alors que m'empêcher de m'endormir serait tellement plus simple...

_Ben ça a marché, non ? A moins que tu sois somnambule.

Un autre rire agita l'argenté, qui retourna embrasser la pomme d'Adam de son compagnon. Il enroula ses bras autour de l'auburn, qui en fit de même sur lui, et ils profitèrent d'un instant à juste se serrer l'un contre l'autre, juste parce qu'ils étaient bien comme ça, au milieu de l'eau chaude parfumée par les pétales de roses flottant autour d'eux.

_Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Jack releva la tête, Hiccup baissa la sienne. Ils comblèrent la distance les séparant pour échanger un baiser tendre qu'ils ne prirent pas le temps d'approfondir. Après encore plusieurs minutes de câlins et caresses non suggestives dans l'eau, Hiccup suggéra qu'ils sortent de la baignoire et aillent se coucher, ce que l'argenté accepta avec un bâillement qu'il ne put retenir. Hiccup s'occupa de sécher son amoureux et lui donna un boxer à mettre, puis il laissa Jack se rendre jusqu'au lit, sachant qu'il était assez éveillé pour au moins s'y échouer avant de s'endormir. Il s'étonna donc en sortant de la salle de bain de le trouver assit à l'attendre, sa tête sur ses genoux, avec une chemise recouvrant son corps qu'il reconnu comme celle qu'il avait porté sur son t-shirt durant le festival. Il savait pourquoi il faisait ça, parce qu'il aimait son odeur. Jack disait que c'était un mélange de sa lessive, son eau de cologne et son parfum naturel, et qu'il adorait.

L'auburn contourna le lit et s'installa à la place libre, et Jack glissa ses jambes sous les draps. Hiccup attrapa une petite télécommande sur la table de chevet et appuya sur un bouton, les lumières baissant soudain de volume. L'argenté se rapprocha de lui, collant sa tête sur son ventre.

_Tu ne me laisses pas m'installer correctement ?

_Caresses mes cheveux, demanda Jack.

Sa voix était déjà un peu distante, signifiant qu'il était en train de s'endormir. Hiccup massa sa nuque avec son pouce, faisant échapper un son appréciatif de son amant.

_Laisses-moi m'installer correctement et je te masse le cuir chevelu jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

Jack releva sa tête difficilement et en grognant légèrement. Hiccup se recala, posant sa tête contre son oreiller et prit celle de Jack pour la mettre contre son torse. Comme promis, ses doigts passèrent entre les mèches blanches et argentées, du front jusqu'à la nuque en passant par derrière les oreilles et entre tout, ne laissant aucun emplacement intouché. Jack gémit de plaisir pendant un moment, l'auburn sachant que lorsqu'il ne l'entendrait plus, il serait au pays des songes. Il massa son scalpe encore un peu avant de s'arrêter, et n'entendant aucune protestation, il su qu'il était complètement parti.

L'auburn reprit la télécommande, appuya sur un autre bouton qui éteignit complètement les lumières et passa un bras autour des épaules de Jack avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. La journée avait été plus épuisante pour Jack que pour lui, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne rejoigne son amant dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
